Supremacy
| image = | continuity = Star Wars | model = Star Dreadnought Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections | class = Mega-class | registry = | manufacturer = Kuat-Entralla Engineering | crew = 2,225,000 | passengers = | armament = Turbolasers Missile batteries Ion cannons | length = 13,239.68 meters | width = | weight = | complement = Star Destroyers (2) | cargo capacity = | consumables = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi }} The ''Supremacy'' is a fictional space ship featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It appeared in the 2017 feature film Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. History The Supremacy was a Mega-class star dreadnought ship active some three decades after the Galactic Civil War. It was the flagship of the First Order and played a key role in whittling down the dwindling remnants of the Resistance. Supreme Leader Snoke maintained his own throne room aboard the Supremacy, and it was from here that he coordinated his commands to his underlings, Armitage Hux, and Kylo Ren. In 34 ABY, The Supremacy led the First Order fleet in pursuit of the last capitol ships of the Resistance. They were able to track them through Hyperspace and doggedly kept after them, forcing the Resistance ships to deplete their fuel. Kylo Ren and Rey had their second physical encounter aboard the Supremacy. It was at this time that Ren decided to betray Snoke, and used The Force to cut him in half with his lightsaber. Defector Stormtrooper Finn had his final battle with Captain Phasma aboard the Supremacy. The fight ended when a portion of the deck platform she had been standing on gave way, causing Phasma to plummet towards certain doom. Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo of the Resistance had all personnel from their flagship the Raddus abandon ship, leaving her as the vessel's sole occupant. She directed the Raddus towards the First Order and launched the ship into hyperspace, aiming it on a suicide run towards the Supremacy. This tactic caused Admiral Holdo her life, but also severed the entire starboard side of the Supremacy, rendering it effectively inoperable. Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (Dec. 15th, 2017). Directed by Rian Johnson. Screenplay by Rian Johnson. Personnel * Armitage Hux * Ansiv Garmuth * Brun Obatsun * FN-2187 * Lusica Stynnix * Peera Maso * Phasma * Rumitar Shay * Snoke * Yago Droids * 926 * BB-9E Armament * Anti-ship missile batteries * Ion cannons * Heavy turbolasers Complement * All Terrain MegaCalibur Six walkers * All Terrain Scout Transports * Escape pods * First Order dropships * Star Destroyers (2 docked internally, 6 externally) * TIE fighters * TIE silencer (1) Notes & Trivia * The Supremacy was also known by the undignified nickname "Snoke's Boudoir". Related categories * The Supremacy in media External Links * Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars: The Last Jedi 1 * Star Wars: The Last Jedi 2 * Star Wars: The Last Jedi 3 * Star Wars: The Last Jedi 4 * Star Wars: The Last Jedi 5 |-|Novels= * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission References